The Price You Pay Oneshot
by h0rcruxxx
Summary: Something is weighing heavy on Althea's mind. Truths come out in the most unsuspecting ways. OC x Snape, if you aren't a fan of this don't read. 3


A/N: This is purely for my own personal, twisted, strange entertainment only. I was just sitting here thinking about how I was going to continue with my current story "Like All Good Bedtime Stories" and this humorous scenario popped up in my head and had to make it a one-shot. It turned out more disturbing than humorous though. Also, **THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY RELATED TO MY CURRENT ALTHEA PROJECT! **This is never going to happen in my fanfiction...it was just for funzies! ^-^ Also, Cilwenu Snape is Kagchann's!3

The classroom was silent, maybe that's because Althea was the only one in it. Fifteen minutes early for class- most definitely not like her. Though, she wasn't feeling quiet herself today anyway. Her eyes were glued to the door and every shadow that wavered past it. It was her morning Transfiguration class and in any minute her friend, Cilwenu Snape, would walk through the door and take her normal seat right by her. How long would she remain her friend though?

_His smell sunk into her nose and she took all of it in to savor it like it was the most wonderful aroma in the world; to her it was. He was so close to her she could almost hear his heartbeat and that made her own quicken with every closing inch between them. This is what she wanted, right? This is what she had wanted since she first laid eyes on him. Even at eight years old he had fascinated her- though her thoughts then were much more pure. His large hand hovered over the side of her face, as if he were unsure of his own actions, before it landed roughly against her skin with his fingers in her blonde waves. He was doubtful and so was she. Neither of them could really tell what they were doing._

The time was ticking away and students had already filed into the classroom one by one. There was no sign of the brunette female and she was safe for now. Althea fiddled with the pages of her book and kept her eyes to the words that looked more like a blur and jumble of gibberish. If she made eye contact with anyone- they would know what she had done...that she was sure of. Maybe she was being a tad bit paranoid...but what else could she be?

_With his hand in her hair he pulled her face closer to him. She had pictured this moment different when she was younger. Of course, it was a fantasy then so everything had been perfect? Now was not the time to feel cliche but she couldn't help it. She wanted it to be perfect like every other girl. Althea had not even noticed the closed gap between them- his lips were against hers and they were warmer than she had imagined. His kiss was soft unlike his touch but she could feel her body becoming more relaxed. She pressed her body closer. She needed to be closer and he showed the same desire. _

"Althea? Hello?" How long had she been there? Cilwenu sat on the left side of the spaced out blonde. "You in there?" Althea gave a weak smile and nodded. This wouldn't satisfy her, she knew that much about her friend...but she wasn't even sure if her vocal chords would work properly. She turned her head back to her book. She couldn't look at her. Cilwenu looked more like him now than ever and that made her uneasy. Could she tell? Did she know?

_His spare hand tugged at her collar and at the gold and red tie around her neck. His fingers worked magic on the buttons and they each unclasped to reveal the hidden skin underneath. He pushed her against the desk forcing her to sit on the edge while her unbuttoned shirt slid down her shoulders and with a swift movement was in a pile behind her. She had never felt more exposed. He looked at her with a wanting that he had probably had for many other women- but she wasn't a women. She was girl._

"I guess you can just tell me when you are ready." Cilwenu looked skeptical, but understanding. She didn't talk for a while but continued to shoot glances at Althea to make sure she was okay. Althea wished that she could assure her friend that she was fine, but she really didn't know. She didn't know anything at all. The future scared her. The future was as uncertain as she was. What was going to happen? Would this be the last time she would see her friend after the news got out? Would her friend even want to speak with her again?

_The oak desk was cold against her bare back but she couldn't find it in her to care. The feeling of Severus' body against hers warmed her in a way she had never felt. He had taken things away from her that she could never get back- more than he could realize at the time. Her fingers dug into his bare shoulder with his last thrust. Althea finally understood the phrase "in heat of the moment". After it is over you are left wondering why and the only response you can muster is "It was just in the heat of the moment." He hovered over her, panting to re-catch his breath and Althea wasn't sure if she was breathing at all. She starred straight past his head and to the ceiling, which was the only thing that was making sense to her at the moment._

That fateful night had happened little over a month ago- but the Gryffindor still couldn't shake it. Now she was facing the consequences in a way she could have never imagined. Althea reached over and clasped her hand over Cilwenu's. "You're my best friend, please know that...no matter what happens- what's _happened, _okay?" Her friend didn't understand...but how could she? Althea didn't even have the words to tell her. How exactly are you supposed to tell your best friend that you are pregnant and that their father is the cause?


End file.
